


About Arthur

by JessaLRynn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/pseuds/JessaLRynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes, what's really needed is horse sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> 400 word ficlet, the result of a late night discussion with SilverWolf, who asked for this character.
> 
> * * *

A blue box appeared in a field and sat there pretending there was nothing new about it. A startled white stallion considered it for a moment, then went back to his breakfast of fresh, green grass.  
  
A door in the box opened and a tall person with dark head fur looked out, considering the environs with wide eyes. "This looks familiar," he said cheerfully.  
  
"It's France," replied a small female, appearing beside him. She had a blood bay mane and an accent, and the horse thought she was quite tiny for a grown person. "Everyone's seen France. Even time and space can't've kept you from France, can it?"  
  
"I was once the imaginary friend of a famous French aristocrat," the dark furred person asserted. He considered the world, sniffed the air, and met the horse's gaze. "You remind me of an old friend," he said fondly to the tall white stallion.  
  
The stallion gave the person a look to remind him that horses didn't, generally, speak human languages, and the man gave a small laugh. "Yes, of course," he said, apologetically. "Best not hang about," he told the little ginger person. "I think now is a bad time to be here. We'll come back next century."  
  
They vanished inside again, and in moments the box was gone. The horse considered what he had just witnessed, tearing up another clump of grass and chewing it thoughtfully. He'd known a man like the one with the dark mane before, if he recalled correctly, one who vanished and reappeared all over the life of a girl who used to be the horse's pet.  
  
That man had given the horse his new name, among other things, but they couldn't be the same, could they? Arthur the horse amused himself with the thought and then decided to see if the grass was better somewhere else.  
  
He stepped through to another field, testing the grass and finding it fine. When a tall person in a military uniform came with a machine and some friends, he listened politely as they debated what could have possibly come from the Rift, whatever that was. They even studied him, and pronounced him a normal horse.  
  
Little did the people know. A very clever stallion such as Arthur can't be taken back and forth through time windows without picking up a few tricks. But they really didn't need to know that.

* * *


End file.
